Forever in your shadows
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: He continues to watch her live with another man, watching and waiting for her to be his one day, wanting to say she's his. A wish that might never be fulfilled. Chessshipping, BlackxWhite


Remember when i said, there won't be a sequel, well guess what! there isn't. XD this is just the same story of _"Forever at a standstill." _Just chessshipping instead. why? because i like Chessshippping more than FerrisWheel. I see N as a hippy pedo. But thats why i like him. xD

I made this more sadder than the original. so prepare to cry! =D Lol, i'm so mean.

~midnight

* * *

><p><strong>Forever in your shadows<strong>

There she was.

The ground covered in her own guilt and regret all over her. Begin drowned by her own self pity of blood.

I continued to stand there, watching in disbelief.

I was too late, too late to change her mind.

We only knew each just by our names, nothing more.

We were both raised in Nuvema town. It was a small town. Not much people live in that town. Before we headed on our journey she would always play with my friends, Cheren and Bianca. But we would never speak to each other, just a simple glance and that was it. We continued our lives as normal.

By the age of ten, we received our first Pokémon. I thought maybe I could invite her to a battle and get to know her more. But it was too late, she had already left. I held my pokeball in my hand. It was my first Pokémon, and the girl I wanted to battle was my first love.

Yes, it is weird. To fall in love with somebody you hardly spoke of or spoke too. But the way she would simply glance at me with her wonderful sapphire eyes and that warm smile really made my day slightly better. The way that she would softly wave at me and gently call out my name would make me smile for the rest of the day. She made my day perfect.

I decided to go on my journey and hope I would meet you again. My request was quickly fulfilled when I saw you and Cheren in Accumula town. You were in a crowd of many other people listening to a speech of that Pokémon should be free from the wrath of their trainers. You glanced over your shoulder and smiled at me. I waved back and you softly giggled. The way you looked was enough to make my day right. Then a strange man with long lime green hair came and asked a battle from you. I watched from the sidelines how you quickly got rid of his Pokémon. As you battled him I noticed that you wouldn't stop looking at him.

I knew from that moment on, I had no chance. But I wanted to continue that maybe one day. You would come to me. Maybe think of me as a friend and move up from there.

I heard him say his name was N. it was only to you only but I read your mouth movements after he left. I looked how you held your first Pokémon close to your heart. When I gazed at you like that, it was the first time you really hurt me from the inside. But I knew you really didn't mean it, after all. We only knew each other's name, nothing more.

You quickly left that city after that. I didn't get to see you after that for awhile. I battle Bianca and Cheren a few times and asked them if they knew where you were. They told me that you had just left, leaving every city quickly, planning to stop N and Team Plasma's plans. But I knew that wasn't your full contention.

I had got my badge from Nacrene City and you hadn't entered my mind as often. But when I did think of you, a shadow of N would be right by your side and you turn around and go with him, instead of me. Sometimes I would imagine you just standing there looking at me and giggling and smiling at me. You would keep on talking and talking about N. I always wanted to here you talk to me like this to me. But I hated it because you mentioned N's name, not mine.

I saw you enter into the Ferris wheel with N in Nimbasa City. I noticed that warm smile you always gave to me; only this time it belonged to N now. You giggled and smiled as he held your hand and made your way into the Ferris wheel together. I saw you and him talking about a serious issue as I walked to the Ferris wheel and gazed at you going higher and higher before going down again. As you headed down back to the ground I noticed you quickly looked at me. You smiled and me faintly and I knew from that moment on, that once warm smile you would give to me was no longer mine and I had no more right to see it again.

That dream I had when you were talking to me came true, except you were talking towards that man, N. He to, started to be more open and began to talk his past to you. The looks in your eyes were filled with life as you engulfed every word of his into your mind. If only you paid more attention towards me, then maybe we could have been good friends by now. Like you and N.

I didn't get to see you for months, same when with Team Plasma or N. I thought back then that maybe you went off with him or you had finally stopped his plans. I raised my team well during the months without you, but you never left my mind during that time. You soon became my reason to be the best I can be. You were my inspiration.

I arrived at the Elite four and noticed that a huge castle had appeared behind it. Poking many different stairways everywhere. I took every one of those stairs I could but each one led me to confusion. I sometimes could hear you and N talking. The tone of his voice was so soft and fragile. In one room there was a hole at once was a wall. I saw him kissing our hands and you had the reddest face I ever saw. I knew you loved him. My battle for you was over. My inspiration had run dry.

But that wasn't true. I watched you cry as he said a horrible word to you that broke you into many different pieces.

_"Farewell"_

He hoped onto one of his dragons and flew off as the castle began to break apart. You knew the dangers of staying there for too long but you continued to cry. You became a small fragile little princess stuck in a tall tower castle. Waiting for you prince to come and take you in his arms to a new world. That prince was N, wasn't it?

I made my way to you as the castle began to shed into many pieces. As I ran down to you, more of the wall began to break apart. I saw you holding your cold shivering body as you continued to cry. I felt my body feel more and more irritated with itself that I couldn't come to you quicker or ever find a shortcut to you, so I could carry you in my arms to safer new world. If I couldn't be you daring prince charming, let me be your hero you will forever admire. At least I can admit to myself that you loved me, even if it's not the same feeling you have for N.

Piles of blocks began to fall on you. You knew they were coming, you knew I was coming yet you decided to surrender to your death. Because N left you, that's why you decided to end your life in the most tragic way.

Now I've come onto you, buts it too late. You're gone. I threw each pile off you as I see your eyes half open. The once beautiful sapphire eyes I admire had faded into deep shades of black and grey. I saw your fingers tapping and covering itself in your own spilled blood. Your pupils were bigger than normal, I knew by now your had become blind, blind for your feelings for N and the world your live in. I picked you into my arms and wiped the blood that covered your soft fragile face. I felt a soft hand rising up to my cheek and running the back of their fingers down it, I was surprised to find out it was you.

Your body was a dead and became empty shell but your soul was still burning alive, beautifully. You were alive somehow, but it wasn't going to last long. My heart screamed to be with you until the end, even if you don't pick me in the end, I understand.

You knew the way I held you in my arms, it wasn't N. Yet, you felt so comfortable next to me. Seeing like this, dying in my arms. I can't explain to you how much this hurts. I yell your name over and over again. I know you can't hear me by this stage of your diminishing life. If only I had done something earlier than maybe, you and I wouldn't be in a place like this, saying our goodbyes not temporarily, but for good.

Your lips barely moved as your heart skipped its last pulse before you fell into forever slumber.

_"I love you."_

It felt like glass had dropped down onto a hard surface and cracked, breaking into tiny fragments of glass, so tiny for the eyes to see. It felt like that glass were our memories together. Splitting into memories I'm forced to forget. I looked at your face and saw you were crying as you said those hurtful words to me.

And the princess knew her beloved prince cherished her so much, but never thought he would feel the same. Their meetings were small and forgettable by others. But to the young princess, every time she would see him, it would lighten up her day. The way he would simple gaze at her made her love him more. She wanted to see his auburn eyes again and again. So she could simple love him, even if was only for a little while, even if he never knew how much he really meant to her.

And the prince knew his cherished princess belonged to someone else. He loved her from the start but never found the words to yell his true feelings. He only could tell her by the way he looked at her. He was her knight in shining armour who she will never know his name or the way he loved her. He will be the knight that will live alone in the princess's left world. In their memories will be the only place they live together. Sharing their love they never had a chance to share in the world the prince was left in.

He raised her close to his chest as her blood stained onto his body. It didn't matter no more, her death was a stain and a scar already to really compare. He raised her face and ran the back of his fingers down her blood cheeks and pressed his soft lips against his princess.

They shared their first and last kiss.

It was cold to the touch but warm to the beat of their hearts.

His lips barely moved as his heart started to die down before he let his princess fall into forever sleep.

_"I love you too."_


End file.
